1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an installation system of labeled conductors including plugs as well as connecting centers for permanent yet still flexible circuit connections, hich also produce plug connections leading to a plurality of conductors.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
An installation quick-coupling for such a system is known from German Published Patent Application No. 27 41 798. The known installation quick-coupling operates with a distributor onto which there can be plugged, for the supply thereof, input plugs with socket contacts. Provided in the current flow is an outlet plug box with plug contact sockets onto which there can be plugged a plug with plug contact pins of a coupling conductor. Junctions for energy supply are facilitated through outlet plug receivers on the back of the distributor for alternating current tap off and for multi-phase current tap off. The outlets are hereby so displaced so that there can be achieved a generally symmetrical loading.
The outlet plug receivers are provided with socket contacts and the associated outlet plugs with contact tongues. In order to ensure that voltage-conducting components will not be contacted, dependable codings are required.
Furthermore, plug contacts are currently being marketed which, for example, are utilized for the connection of illuminating members in built-in kitchens, which will prevent the contacting of voltage-conducting components wherein also the contact pins or the contact tongues are located protected within casings, whereby the associated socket contacts will engage between the pins or tongues and their casings. Such socket contact plugs can also be connected through a conductor as a ready-to-use coupling conductor with a tongue contact plug.
In order to provide for junctions, plug components can be introduced into the conductor train. (For example, as disclosed in German Published Patent Application No. 24 15 727 and German Laid-Open Patent Application No. 27 12 723). These and similar systems have in common that wiring labor will be saved at the building site. Such installation systems which, through the intermediary of plug components for switch functions will also enable electrical switching without wiring labor, occasion many transfer resistances. These resistances are particularly numerous when each plug box is attached on individually (German Laid-Open Patent Application No. 27 12 723).
These transfer resistances, on the one hand, increase the losses and heating and, on the other hand, compound sources of error.
When one follows the current path from one conductor through the plug components of the known type, there are obtained, for example, the following transfer or contact resistances: from the conductor to one connecting location in a plug, from the socket contacts to the contact pins or tongues, from the contact pins or tongues to the connecting contact of a distributor element in a plug component, eventually there is present ahead a branch-off connection, in essence, a connecting location in a distributor element, from the connection of the distributor element to a socket contact, from the socket contact to a contact pin or tongue, finally from the connection of the contact pin or the tongue to the conductor in the tap off. Thereby, the current path in one such single tap off evidences seven to eight transfer resistances. For conventional wiring in the usual wall inlet boxes, there is hereby present a single transfer or contact resistance in the connector terminal. The number of the transfer resistances increases still further in the plug systems with the number of the conductors being a factor.